


Beautiful Inconvenience

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia couldn't fall asleep. She decided to take a walk. It proved to be everything but uneventful.</p><p>(Takes place around episode 8.)</p><p>This is a one-shot but divided into two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It was still an early evening but Lydia felt incredibly tired. With the recent events with the dead pool and all her friends and other supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills in constant danger, she didn't get much sleep. Not last night or the night before... She decided to take an advantage of the fact that it was calm all day and everyone was okay for now and go to bed earlier than usual. 

The clock on her nightstand read 8:24 p.m when Lydia, already dressed in her pajamas, reached out to switch off the lamp. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and silence, however she couldn't help but worry. It was alright now but there was no guarantee it would be so tomorrow.

She wouldn't survive screaming for another friend like she did for Allison. Lydia took a long breath, trying to calm herself down and clear her mind. No matter how hard she tried, sleep didn't come. She knew there was no point in trying any longer so she got up, grabbed her green cardigan, slipped on a pair of brown boots and went out for a walk. She hoped the fresh air would do her some good. 

She walked and was so lost in thought, she didn't realize how dark it got outside and how far away from her house she was, until she noticed the lights of a car coming her way. She recognized a police cruiser and turned around immediately, suddenly anxious when she remembered Deputy Heigh, who turned out to be an assassin. Nobody could know if there weren't more of them at the station. 

The car slowed down and stopped right behind Lydia. Her heart picked up its pace and she didn't dare to turn around. She knew she shouldn't be out so late at such dangerous time. 

'Lydia...?' she heard a voice behind her and she stopped, recognizing the soft sound filled with worry. Deputy Parrish. 

She let out a relieved breath and smiled a little. Her heart was still beating fast, although for a completely different reason than moments before. She turned around to see him standing by the car, looking at her, slightly confused. 

'Are you okay?' He asked. Lydia moved closer to him.

'I'm okay. I just...went for a walk.' She tried to sound reassuring but she could see he wasn't convinced. 'I couldn't sleep and thought the fresh air might help.'

He nodded in understanding but his eyes were fixed on her. 'It's late, you shouldn't be wandering around alone. It could be dangerous.' 

'I know, it wasn't a very smart idea. I'm gonna head home right away.' The redhead replied and wrapped her cardigan tight around her chest, feeling the cold wind. The Deputy noticed her discomfort and for the first time really looked at her whole body, noticing the thin, silk, purple night dress, reaching above her knees and the short green cardigan, contrasting with her loose red hair. Lydia blushed slightly when he took in her appearance and she was suddenly aware that her outfit was very revealing. Much more than she was comfortable with. 

She looked at the officer, trying to hide her embarrassment but she noticed his cheeks were also pink and for some reason it made her feel better about the whole thing. She remembered the time Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles saw her pretty much naked, so it could be worse than this. 

'Here.' Parrish took off his coat and handed it to her. She murmured a 'Thank you.' and put it on with an honest smile. It was warm and big and smelled amazing. She had to force herself not to close her eyes and inhale it. 

'C'mon, I'll drive you home. It's not safe out here.' Parrish said, concerned and all Lydia could do was nod. His eyes were so beautiful, even in the dark and she was suddenly filled with such warm feeling in her heart that she never felt before. Maybe it was a bit selfish but it was nice to have someone worry and care for her so much, instead of being worried for everyone else's safety all the time. He was nice, gentle and honest; also very brave and at times effortlessly funny. Lydia didn't have many such people in her life, apart from her closest friends. 

As she got into the passenger seat, she glanced at the Deputy for a long moment before she focused her attention on the road ahead. In that moment she knew that she would love to spent more time with him and if all this dead pool madness will finally end, she would try to do that. Lydia knew she was starting to feel very drawn to him. However, she didn't want to force it but at the same time she didn't really want to fight it, either. 

The silence in the car was comfortable and Lydia rested her head on the back of the seat and unconsciously snuggled the coat closer to her face, wrapping it all around her. For a minute she forgot where she was, she felt safe and cozy and so, she didn't even try to stay awake when her eyelids became as heavy as steel...

***

The next thing Lydia knew was that there was a familiar voice near her ear, saying her name, and she was not in her own bed but in a ...car? Slowly, the strawberry blonde opened her eyes and there were Deputy Parrish's intensely green eyes looking into hers. Lydia suddenly remembered everything and looked around, noticing that they are in front of her house. 

'Oh my god, please tell me I didn't fall asleep.' Lydia said weakly, feeling extremely awkward, although she knew it was true. 

'You did but it's okay. In fact you were so peaceful I really didn't want to wake you but I had to when we reached your house.' Parrish offered her an honest smile, which she returned.

'Well, I will get going, I took enough of your time already.' Lydia said although deep inside she wished, she could stay here with him all night. She looked briefly to his face as she took off the coat he gave her and she could swear she saw a slight disappointment in his eyes too but she couldn't be sure. 

She gave him back the coat. 'Thank you once again.' She said.

'Glad I could help.' He replied softly and she nodded making her lips into a thin line, so that she won't say too much. She didn't want to say something that may reveal her feelings towards him but she definitely hoped to see him again soon. 

Lydia opened the door and whispered, 'Goodnight, Deputy.' 

'Goodnight, Ms Martin.' He replied and a second later she got out of the car, closed the door and walked to her house. As she opened the front door, she heard the car drive away slowly and she sighed. 

Walking into her bedroom, she knew already she won't fall asleep as easily as she did in his presence.


	2. Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish goes to work the next day but it isn't a lazy morning at the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off, this is the second part (last one) of my one-shot.
> 
> I realized there was a mistake in the first one as I talked about Deputy Heigh being an assassin and this is not episode 8 but 9, so I'm sorry about that and please just ignore it.
> 
> The previous part was from Lydia's point of view and this is from Parrish's point of view.
> 
> So, enjoy I guess! x

Jordan Parrish walked into the police station lost in thought. Ever since he came to Beacon Hills, it was a never-stopping chain of weird, unexplainable and dangerous. At his previous station it was so different, mostly boring with an occasional murder or a robbery. Just normal. His routine was always the same: wake up, go to work, come back home, watch TV, go to sleep. Nothing, even slightly exciting, ever happened but here it was a roller coaster of emotions almost every day. 

Last night he didn't sleep well. Even now, on the way to his desk, he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday night with Lydia. She made him feel everything from worry, fear and embarrassment to happiness, disappointment and relief. All spectrum of feelings in such a short time that couldn't last more than an hour. Jordan tried to recall the last time someone made him feel like this but his mind was blank. The worst thing was that given the choice he wouldn't ever want to go back to his old, colourless life. Sometimes he wandered if it really was Beacon Hills that he felt drawn to or maybe it was Lydia herself. 

When he finally, reached his desk, he took off his coat and put it on his chair. There weren't any other officers in the room except Deputy Johnson, who sat at his usual place across the room. Parrish didn't really like him but sometimes they would talk if there wasn't much to do. 

'Hello.' Parrish greeted without looking at the other Deputy.

'Morning, Jordan.' The other replied with a small, amused smile. 

When Parrish sat behind his desk, ready to finish writing the reports that were left from yesterday, he noticed something on his desk that shouldn't be there. It was a small envelope with "Deputy Jordan Parrish" in neat handwriting at the front and a large take away cup of hot coffee next to it. 

'Do you know what this is?' Jordan asked his colleague, pointing at the coffee and the envelope. 

'Oh, yes.' The Deputy smirked. 'There was a pretty lady here about 15 minutes ago and left this for you.' 

'Pretty lady?' The brunette asked, confused. Could it be...? 'By any chance did the lady have long, red hair?' 

'She did, she did.' Johnson said teasingly, clearly enjoying the whole thing. 

Parrish tried to ignore the tone of voice of the other officer and he opened the small envelope and took out the letter that was inside. His hands were shaking a little and he couldn't believe how nervous this girl made him and she wasn't even here. Jordan opened the letter and it read:

"Good Morning, Deputy,

I just want to say thank you   
for the ride home yesterday and   
the coat. It was really nice of   
you.  
Also, I want to say sorry for   
falling asleep on you and for  
being an inconvenience in   
general. 

Have a nice day and  
I hope you enjoy the coffee :)

Lydia. "

Jordan was smiling wide as he finished reading. It was really nice for her to take the time to write him a letter and buy coffee. He folded the paper and put it back into the envelope and placed it in his pocket. He heard Johnson chuckle and he knew he was being observed but he ignored him. 

Jordan took a sip of the coffee and if this whole thing wasn't a surprise, this definitely was. The taste on his tongue was his favourite latte with one sugar. It was his turn to chuckle as he recalled the time she told him she wasn't psychic when he asked her. This definitely didn't help her case. 

'So, is she your girlfriend, Parrish?' The other Deputy asked suddenly. 

'What? No, she's... a friend.' Jordan replied, trying to sound casual. He wasn't even sure if they were friends, more like acquaintances but he hoped they were slowly becoming friends. 

'She's very beautiful, you have to admit.'

'She's seventeen and as I said she's just a friend.' Parrish was starting to get very annoyed but Johnson was far from over.

'She definitely doesn't look seventeen. I mean, she has one sexy ass in that short skirt and-'

'What did you just say?!' Jordan got up from from his seat and shouted at the officer, the anger building rapidly in him. 

The other just ignored him and kept on talking. 'And those long legs, a man can't help but fantasize-' The Deputy didn't have a chance to say any more as Jordan was in an instant right next to him, holding his throat with one hand and the other curled into a fist inches from Johnson's face, ready to throw a punch. Parrish was seconds from beating the hell out of the man but he caught himself just in time thinking of how Lydia would react if she found out about this. Would she still like to spent time with someone so violent? He closed his eyes for a moment and looked the man in the face. There was fear in the other's eyes and that was a great view to see for the brunette. 

'If another disrespectful word about Ms Martin comes out of your perverted mouth, I swear you will be picking your teeth off the floor and with nice, purple bruises nobody will recognize your fucking face for weeks. Are we clear?' Jordan spoke, barely controlling the fury within him. 

'O-okay. Easy there, I was just saying-' Johnson started.

'Are. We. Clear?!' Parrish repeated, emphasizing each word carefully and loudly. 

'Y-yes.' the other Deputy spited out finally. Parrish let go of him, pushing him hard anyway, so that Johnson hit the wall that was behind him with his shoulder. 

Without a second glance, Jordan grabbed his coffee and coat and left the station, so that he wouldn't have to look at that disgusting man anymore. He was still angry but he could feel it going away, ever so slowly.

As he exited the station, the Deputy tried to tell himself that he would have the same reaction if it came to defending any other woman's honor but he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest remembering how yesterday he realized she was asleep in his car. She looked angelic and he realized he never saw someone as beautiful in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *invisibleinks - if you're reading this just to let you know the fic you requested will be up tomorrow :)
> 
> Thanks guys!
> 
> Lovexxx

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marrish fic :) I just love them. There will be part two soon.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed that! 
> 
> *If you have any ideas/prompts, that you want me to write, I'm more than happy to do that :) Leave them in the comments under this fic!*
> 
> Lovexxx


End file.
